


Random

by BouncyDragon



Series: Loki, the Avengers & a Random Black Cat [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm not sure if this actually qualifies as crack but I'll tag it as such anyway, M/M, POV Alternating, Random black cat - Freeform, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: "Are you looking for Loki?" Tony asked their cat Random. "He isn't down here. But I don't know where he is right now. He's probably reading somewhere."And so, Random set out to find his favourite tall cat somewhere in Avengers Tower. He knew Loki didn't particularly like him but he was determined to change that.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Loki, the Avengers & a Random Black Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961869
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	Random

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinky_Wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Wisteria/gifts).



> So, this is based on some art done by @snarkyship (Pinky_Wisteria here)on Tumblr. It's absolutely adorable. And I couldn't get it out of my head, so naturally I had to write a fic about it. It's just some cute nonsense.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tony was in his workshop tinkering on a part of his suit when he heard something fall behind him. He had almost thought it had been DUM-E but the bot was right in front of him. So Tony turned around to see Random on his desk, and apparently he had pushed the stapler off it. 

You see, Random was a black cat, named _Random_ because Thor had brought him to the Tower from Asgard under the impression it was Loki. He still believed so sometimes, even though Loki literally lived at the tower, and has been in the same room with Random before. But that's Thor for you.

Tony smiled and walked over to the cat on the desk. "Hello, Random. What are you doing down here?" 

Random responded with a hearty _meow_ , then looked around the workshop like he was looking for something. Or someone. Tony's smile grew as he knew exactly who the cat was looking for. 

"Are you looking for Loki?" he asked and gently petted Random's head. As answer he got a loud _meow_. He chuckled. "He isn't down here. But I don't know where he is right now. He's probably reading somewhere." 

Random tilted his head and looked at Tony for a moment before he jumped off the desk and strutted out the workshop again. Tony chuckled again and then returned to his work. 

***

_Random walked around the different floors of the tower looking for the tall cat called Loki. That one was his favourite of all the tall cats that lived here. He had been looking for him for what seemed like hours now but still hadn't found him anywhere. Instead he had run into all the other tall cats._

_There was the one named_ Thor _. He was always loud and also was convinced that Random was his brother in cat form, for some reason? Random usually stayed away from that one. He scared him._

_Then there was the one named_ Natasha. _Random liked her. She played the most with him. She called him_ Grigori _though. Kind of a strange name but Random didn't mind. Apparently every tall cat had a different name for him but he saw_ Random _as his true name._

_Then there had been the tall cat named_ Steve _and his friend_ Bucky _. Steve was very nice and usually the one to feed him. Random didn't know what to think of Bucky. He was nice enough, even gave him pets sometimes but that was it. Well, Random rarely saw him alone. He was always with Steve who usually took it upon him to pet him then._

_He had also ran into the tall cat named Clint. Random didn’t trust him. It was a mutual feeling. Though Random wasn’t sure why he didn’t trust Clint._

_He had also visited the tall cat called Bruce. He was really nice. He gave Random lots of pets and treats. Other than that, he was really quiet and didn’t actively seek Random out. He left it up to Random if he wanted attention or not._

_There was a junior tall cat named Peter. He was great company. Always playing with Random and petting him. Random had even stayed with him a while and watched him "studying"—whatever that was—before he had continued his endeavour to find his favourite tall cat._

_Well, and then there was Tony. He had been the last one Random had visited in search of Loki. He was Random’s second favourite tall cat. He was also the one who had given him his name. Random really liked Tony and spent many hours watching him in his lair. Also, he had the best desk. Full of stuff that just asked to be pushed off._

_None of them had been able to tell him where Loki was. But he would find him._

_Loki was Random's absolute favourite. Even though Loki didn't seem to like him that much. Random had no idea why but he was determined to make the tall cat love him. Any means necessary._

***

Loki was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. He had a bunch of pillows in his back and a book in his hands. He liked those hours of peace and quiet when he could just relax and read. Everyone knew not to disturb when reading. By now it was an unspoken rule of Avengers Tower. At least after he had turned Clint into a hawk and had given Steve an eagle's head once. It had been hilarious. Clint apparently hadn't minded much. He had said that he'd always wanted to know what it was like to fly like a bird, now he knew. 

Still, no one dared disturb Loki when he was reading. Not even Tony, although Loki had told him it was okay when he did it. That's why Loki was so surprised when he suddenly heard the elevator doors open and close. He shrugged. He figured it was Tony about to get a snack or some more coffee. The coffee machine in his workshop was broken thanks to their irritating feline companion named _Random_ , who had actually managed to push the machine off the counter. 

Random had been with them for about two months now. Tony had given him that ridiculous name because he was literally just a random black cat that Thor had picked up somewhere on Asgard and brought to Midgard with him. His oaf of a brother had actually thought that the random black cat was him, Loki. He still thought so sometimes, even though it should be clear by now that he wasn't the cat. But sometimes his dear brother was a bit dense. 

When Loki didn't hear anything coming from the kitchen though, he furrowed his brows. Tony rarely ever didn't make any noise when he came up here to get coffee or snacks, or both. At the very least, Loki should've been able to hear the coffee machine. Loki doubted that Tony would leave his workshop to get some rest here. He had a couch down there and usually would take a quick nap there when working. 

But when the door to his reading room was pushed open and Loki didn't see anyone, he knew exactly who had come. He resisted a sigh and focused on his book again. But the looming presence of the cat distracted him. 

Random, for whatever inexplicable reason, had taken a liking to Loki. He was always trotting after him, demanding pets and cuddles and treats and whatnot. Loki didn't oblige. Or rarely, at least. The cat irritated him and his demanding nature was infuriating. Loki wondered why, of all the people living at the tower, Random had picked him as his favourite. By all means, it didn't make sense to Loki. Honestly, the cat annoyed Loki. His constant begging for his attention and affection. It was a cat, not a dog. Why did it behave like that? Or were Asgardian cats different? Loki had never thought about that. Well, it seemed rather ridiculous. 

Anyway, Loki usually ignored Random which should've made the cat realise that he didn't want anything to do with him. Cats were supposed to be quite smart, right? Well, this one was an exception then. Okay, no, he wasn't. He was quite smart to be fair. How else would he have been able to push the coffee machine off the counter? The issues with Random was that he was persistent and stubborn. He just didn't give up. And that although he had a bunch of people he could annoy and get pets and treats from. So why Loki? Why was he so obsessed with him? 

Tony thought it was funny and endearing. Why couldn't Random have picked Tony as his favourite? Tony loved Random. He should be the cat's hyper-fixation. He spoilt him with endless pets and mountains of treats (not literally though, thank the Norns) and boxes full of toys. Hel, the cat even had his own room on Tony's and Loki's floor. It was a cat playground, really. Lots of places to sleep on, more scratching posts than one cat probably needed, hammocks, walkways along the walls and under the ceiling, and a fish tank for entertainment. It was like TV for cats, Tony had said when he had set it up. Sure, because a cat needed that. It was ridiculous. 

Loki didn't have anything against cats. No, he just had something against this cat. Like mentioned, Random was irritating and annoying. 

And now he was sitting on the floor next to the couch. Loki deliberately ignored him, of course. Maybe he would leave and Loki could continue reading his book in peace. But he should've known better. 

He felt Random pawing at his arm and meowing loudly. Loki just turned the page and tried to concentrate. To no success, unfortunately. 

Loki genuinely shrieked when Random suddenly jumped on to him, causing him to drop his book. 

He sighed. "Oh you wretched creature," he growled. "What do you want? Go bother someone else." 

Of course Random wouldn't be persuaded. No, the cat started kneading and Loki hated to admit it but that was actually a pleasant feeling. Soon Random turned around himself a few times before he eventually curled up into a ball in Loki's lap. Great. 

Loki stared at the cat in his lap who now started to purr like a freaking lawn mower. Loki sighed and surrendered to his fate, placing his hand on the cat and gently petted him. He had really soft, fluffy fur. Alright, one time couldn't hurt, right? This meant absolutely nothing.

***

A few hours later, Tony craved for coffee. So he left his workshop and took the elevator up to the penthouse. He wondered if Random had found Loki by now. 

Tony chuckled. It was really adorable how fixated Random was on Loki, although Loki usually ignored him and didn't pay him any kind of attention really. Tony didn't really know why Loki was like that with their cat. Random clearly adored the God. It caused quite a few funny moments. Like when Random demanded Loki's attention and walked around his legs or jumped on to his lap when he was sitting on the couch. Loki would set him down on the floor again, only to have him on his lap again after a few minutes. Random just didn't take No for an answer. It wasn't like Loki hated the cat or so, he was just indifferent towards him. But Tony—like Random, apparently—was determined to make Loki like the cat. He just hadn't figured out a way to achieve that yet. 

Anyway, Tony arrived at their penthouse and quickly headed for the coffee machine. As it worked its magic, Tony looked towards Loki's reading room. It was ridiculous how much time the man spent in that room. Although, to be fair, the same thing was said about Tony and his workshop. Usually Tony wouldn't disturb Loki when he was reading, even though he knew he wouldn't suffer any consequences. But he was starting to get hungry and wanted to ask Loki if they wanted to order something, or go out. 

So, while the coffee machine was running, Tony made his way to Loki's den and quietly pushed open the door. He was greeted by the probably most adorable sight he had ever seen. There was Loki, sitting on his couch with a bunch of pillows in his back like always. But his book lay disregarded on the floor (something Loki would probably have a heart attack over; books were sacred to him) and in his lap was a loudly purring Random, curled up in a ball. But the best part was, Loki was asleep. His hand resting on the "wretched creature", as he called Random, and his head resting against the back of the couch. 

"JARVIS," Tony whispered while pulling his phone out of his pocket without taking his eyes off his sleeping boyfriend and their cat. "Please tell me you have a video of this." 

"Of course, Sir," came the whispered answer from above him. 

"Excellent." Tony grinned and quietly and carefully moved closer to the couch to take a picture. "Oh, that's a keeper," he mumbled as he set the picture of a sleeping Loki with a sleeping Random in his lap as his lock screen. Then he just as quietly made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

"JARVIS," he asked as he returned to the coffee machine. "Send the video to my lab, please." 

"Right away, Sir." 

With a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand, Tony made his way down to his workshop where JARVIS had already put the video up. Tony sat down and asked JARVIS to play it. He smiled softly as he watched Random jump onto Loki's lap and curl up there, then Loki apparently giving in and petting the cat before he rather quickly drifted off into sleep. 

"Damn, that's cute," Tony said when it was over. He would definitely tease Loki with this. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe Loki would eventually come around and love Random like everybody else (except for Clint). Tony was hopeful. 

He ate a few blueberries and then went back to work. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments much appreciated (but please stay kind).


End file.
